Cheater Cheater
by DestielsSecretChildOfLove
Summary: What Seems To Be Perfect I'snt Always xx


_**Im gonna tell you my story of why some relationships don't turn out right because others get bored it's a funny story well its about me and my husband nick but about 10 years ago I wasn't dating nick I was with his brother I know what your thinking…. SLAG… right but this is what happened I was with joe for the three and half years before we finished school and then something happened.**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

'Leigh, Get Up! You Have School!' I glanced over at my alarm clock and it read the time 7.30am. I jumped out of my bed, knowing I only had a small amount of time before school. And Joe would be here in about 10 minutes to pick me up. I quickly shoved on a pair of shorts and a yellow summery top, brushed my hair and ran downstairs for breakfast. My mum was serving up eggs and bacon on my plate in front of me and I started to rapidly eat my food. My mum looked at me as if she has never seen me eat before. About 2 minutes later I finished most of my food and ran outside the door, remembering to take my school bag. And Joe was already there waiting outside his car. I smiled and raced over to him as fast as I could, we both reached into a hug and he held both on my hands whilst greeting me with a simple 'hello' and a killer smile that could put a smile on even a police officers face. I've seen that smile for three whole years now and I'm still not getting tired of it. He placed a kiss on my cheek and we both got into the car and start driving to go and pick up Charlene. She was my best friend, we all were great friends but she was kind of like a sister to me. She was always there for me when I needed her. We stopped by her house and she got in the back of the car also, that was where Kevin and Nick were sitting too. Sometimes Kevin would go in his own car with his girlfriend Danielle But that was only on the odd occasion. After about 4 different songs all together, we stepped out of the car. Charlene was linking arms with Nick and walked off. They were the single ones out of us all, and I don't see why they will not get together. Oh, and one more thing you may need to know is that Charlene thinks me and Joe are just friends, nothing more. Anyway, There always together 24/7 and they have so much in common. I just don't understand why he don't ask her already? Kevin met up with Danielle and they would walk off together which was really cute. And me and Joe were always together, since we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 years running, He held out his hand and I took it as we walked over to our lockers and shoved our bags in them, and got your school books out for the day ahead. Joe had his eyes glued on something I couldn't't tell what it was, I glanced for a second and I saw Charlene and Nick laughing and joking around. I'm sure that's what he was focusing on. 'Joe...' I tried to get his attention, he really had his eyes on those two, it's like he was almost jealous. 'Yea what's up?' he replied back with that smile that melted me inside. 'What are you doing later? We could go to the beach...' we loved the beach, it was our first date location. 'Ummm…. I cant I got loads of homework to do" "Ummm… Joe we haven't had any homework" 'Its last weeks homework im running abit late with everything that's ok though isn't it' 'sure its ok ill just ask Charlene' Joe had a worried look on his face and I don't know why. So I ran up to Charlene 'hey Charlene do you want to come to the beach later cause Joes Busy' 'Ummm….. I cant my mums taking me out for dinner'

'Oh ok then Nick Do you, Kevin and Danielle want to come to the beach with me later' 'sure we'd love to' 'ok then pick me up at five' 'cool see you later' after we had finished our lunch I reminded nick to pick me up at five, when walked into science it was really cool cause we had to have lab partners for a practical and Joe chose me, obviously, but the whole time Joe was not paying attention he was staring at some thing and I could quite see what, oh well, science finished and we had one lesson left Music, I loved music cause I got to sing with Joe and every week Joe had written a new song its amazing how he comes out with the songs. Joe was quite all lesson which was unusual for Joe. When the day finished Joe Drove me home but the drive home was quite so when he stopped the car outside my house I had to say something.

'Joe what is wrong with you' I asked it came out harsher than it was supposed to be.

'Nothing bbe' he replied

'then Why are you not yourself' I was nearly crying

'Leigh breath im ok were ok.'

'you cant be sure because we hardly ever see each other and people have been whispering about you being seen with other girls and I don't believe them please tell me its not true, please tell me there lying' I was now crying so much I could hardly breath

'Leigh, Leigh Listen to me I would never cheat on you never ever ok I love you so ignore everyone else' he promised

' ok then' I started to breath more easily 'I love you too'

We kissed and then I got out of the car and ran to my house blew him a kiss and waved then when he drove away I went in and sat down turned the TV on and watched twilight.

Leigh's p.o.v

_**Joes acting really really weird with me and I feel uncomfortable I feel like he's not being completely honest with me, its like the rumours that people are saying are actually true. But I don't know, and I don't care I love Joe and he loves me so who cares, I logged on to msn and every one was on at the mo.**_

Djdanger: hey bbe how you

Sweetie pie: fine thxs u

Djdanger: im even better

Sweetie pie: who else you talking to

Djdanger: Charlene, Nick and Kevin

Sweetie pie: me too

Djdanger: lol

_(adds mjfanatic into the convo)_  
>Mjfanatic: hey guys hows u?<p>

Djdanger: im good

Sweetie pie: me too

Mjfanatic: gd gd

Sweetie pie: gtg now guys

_**So I logged off and went to bed. My alarm woke me up at 7: 30 again, I went downstairs and ate my breakfast then waited outside for joe but he didn't show and I only had about 5 minutes left till school started so I grabbed my car keys and drove as quick as I could and made it just in time**_.

Nick: hey leigh

Leigh: hey nick wheres joe he didn't come and pick me up this morning and that's not like him at all

Nick: I don't know he wasn't there this morning when we were getting ready for school

Leigh: that's really odd, I aint seen Charlene neither, you don't think that maybe joe and Charlene

Nick: no leigh joe would never do that

Leigh: ok then

_**The bell went for first lesson so I walked and as I turned the corner for media I saw joe and some girl kissing, I don't know who she was but when I find out shes gonna get a right slap and joe don't even get me started with what joes gonna have to face when I see him next when its just us two. I Ran into media and sat in my place next to nick in tears**_

Nick: leigh whats wrong

Leigh: I just saw joe and some girl kissing

Nick: awww leigh that's so bad (nick gives me a cuddle)

Leigh: im just so angry I don't even want to look at him right know and If I find out who that girl is im gonna kill her

Nick: Leigh calm down your too gentle and kind to kill any one

Leigh: speaking of the devil here comes joe

Joe: morning bbe _( goes to give me a kiss but I pull away)_

Joe: whats wrong with you

Leigh: whats wrong with me do you really have to ask

Joe: obviously or I wouldn't be asking

Leigh: oh whatever

_**That whole lesson I never spoke to joe and then when it came to the end of the day, joe was waiting at my car.**_

Leigh: what do you want.

Joe: I wanted to know why you were acting so strange today

Leigh: it don't matter ill forget it if you do

Joe: ok then

Leigh: cool do you wanna come back to mine tonight

Joe: sure but only for a while

Leigh: ok then

_**Me and joe went back to mine with me and we had a drink and watched tele together sorted things out sorta I didn't metion the girl cause I really did love him and I didn't want to wreak this relationship**_

_**It had been three hours and joe had to leave so he gave me a kiss and left. I had something to eat. And then I called joe. **_

Leigh: Hey bbe

Joe: hey hows u?

Leigh: gd but lonely (_beep)_

Joe: hold on I got another call

Leigh: ok then

_(waits 2 mins)_

Joe: im back

Leigh: hey who was that

Joe: oh its just nick telling me that dinners ready in 20 mins cause he couldn't be bothered to shout up

Leigh: joe I don't belive you

Joe: why not

Leigh: I don't know, so im being stupid

Joe: ok then hold on one minute I best take this other call

_(Beep)_

Joe: hey Charlene yes shes almost gone and she really wont leave me alone, and I love you

Leigh: yeah joe I told you I didn't believe you and its leigh I hate you

_**I put the phone down in tears and got my coat and shoes and ran to joes house and knocked on the door I don't think many of them were awake because it was nearly 10.30 but nick answered the door **_

Nick: leigh whats wrong

Leigh: wheres joe

Nick: hes in his room y?

Leigh: cause the idiot has been cheating on me with my best my friend

Nick: how do you know

Leigh: cause he was on the phone to Charlene and he told her that he loved her

Nick: how do you know he was on the phone to Charlene

Leigh: cause he was on the phone to me pressed the wrong button to talk to Charlene and spoke to me in stead so can I go and see him please

Nick: yes Ill take you up and wait out side for you cause you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt

Leigh: thanks

_**I ran upstairs with nick and knocked on joes bedroom door.**_

Joe: who is it

Leigh: guess

Joe : leigh come in bbe

I opened the door

Leigh: don't you bbe me you cheating scum bag I knew the rumors were true but idiot me never listened

Joe: leigh I really don't know what you are taking about

Leigh: don't lie to me you on the phone to me and to Charlene at the same time 'hey Charlene yes shes almost gone and she really wont leave me alone, and I love you' does that ring a bell

Joe: no

Leigh: do you know what joe have fun with you life when im not in it cause im better off without you

Joe: is that you breaking up with me

Leigh: yes it is

_**And I slapped him round the face **_

_**I walked out the room in tears and nick was sat there at the top of the stairs **_

Nick: leigh are you ok

Leigh: yes im fine could you walk me home please

Nick: sure let me just get my coat

Leigh: ok then

_**We left the house and started walking**_

Leigh: nick you're a great friends thanks

Nick: no problem, u deserve better

Leigh: I know cause I have never done anything to him and this is how he treats me, I just give up on boys cause he was the only one I really loved, apart from this one other boy but I haven't got a chance with him cause he's smart, talented and really cute but look at me im a mess

Nick: leigh you are not cause I thought I had given up on girls until I meet…you

Leigh: nick that's so sweet but you and me havent got a chance cause everyone will me a slag who move on through the family and…

_**Nick Kissed Me before I could say anything else and we have been happy ever since**_

_**FLASHFORWARD**_

_**Now me and nick are married and we have two children, Nathaniel and Abbie and another one on the way we have a very large house nick is a chef at a very famous restaurant and we have our own nanny but best of all I haven't seen Joe since all of this happened and I were to ever see him, I think I might just have to break his nose **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry Its Really Long Just Found It Randomly On My Laptop And Thought You Might Like To Have A Read<strong>_


End file.
